My Seigaku Adventure
by Nekochan12190
Summary: The whole Seigaku team are playing at a tornment in Wimbledon whilst in the UK they meet some new friends and new loves.


**My Seigaku Adventure**

One sunny day at Seigaku the famous tennis team was particing to go to England to play in the famous Stadium, Wembly Stadium.

A red headed player with a trade mark white plaster on his left cheek (Eiji Kikumaru) was rallying with a player that had short black hair with 2 small bangs going down the front of his face (Oishi Shuichiro). They were known as the famous Golden Pair.

After training Eiji said to Oishi "ne Oishi do you know where Wembly is?" "No Eiji I don't." Oishi replied.

"so, ka, I guess we will have to ask someone when we get there". Eiji said

A few days later the whole tennis team landed at Heathrow Airport then got on a shuttle to get to London Paddington to get to Reading then to get a bus to go down ton Wembly.

Katie Suki was waiting for her friend Sophie to get in from London. "Sophie should have been here by now, where is she?" Katie said getting up from her seat to go over to the barriers to see she could see her. While walking something caught her eye and bumped in to someone.

"oof!" she said as she fell on her backside

She looked up and came face to face with the Tezuka Kunmitzu the captian of the Seigaku Tennis team.

"Summimasen, ano Tezuka Kunmitzu desu ka?" I asked in Japanese.

"wow she can speak our language. Nyah, sugoi desu" eiji said in surprise

"arigatou, kikumaru Eiji?" I said blushing.

"yes, how do you know who we are ?" he asked.

"you guys are the whole reason I have gotten back in to playing tennis. You guys are my favourite team." I said smiling

"well thank you, though I was wondering if you could help us, we need to get to Wembly Stadium, can you tell us how to get there?" Tezuka said.

"of course follow me I can take you to a bus that goes straight there, is the stadium not arranging transport for you then?" I asked curiously.

"yes they did but our flight was delayed for some reason and the bus could not be bothered to wait for us, even though we did call the company and told them." Tezuka said.

"Oh dear what was the company name?" i asked

"Ichimaru coaches, and they came recommended" he said

" yeah that company is not reliable. I should know because I am dating the bosses son Luke Ichimaru and he is just a nasty piece of work, if he keeps on demanding me to give up all my spare time to him were over". " I don't have that much spare time anyway because I work most of the time. Oh listen to me going on this probably dosent interest you ." I said changing the subject quickly.

"how long are you in Reading for if you like I could show you guys around. My dad owns a small bus company that is terribly reliable and he normaly lets me drive some of the buses when I take friends out on trips around the country." I said.

" That would be very helpful , thank you but you don't have to you know" Oishi said.

"Oh it is no trouble. This is my number just let me know when you have a free day." I said giving them all my number and they gave me theres.

"Also don't be afraid to call to chat I would love to get know you all better." "I will say this I have a friend over for a few days but we can still meet up" I said just as we reached the bus stop where the bus was waiting. " well here we are, you guys better get on this will take you there. Good luck you guys" I called as I waved at them while the bus drove away.

End Of Chapter one

After watching the bus drive away I walked back to the gates. When I got there I saw that she had already arrived

"Took you long enough" I said smiling as I hugged Sophie "Was there a delay on the trains?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would of called but I had no signal." She said hugging back.

"Oh ok, hey you never going to believe who I just met Seigaku Tennis Team!" i said happily.

"Really! Wow." She said

"Well lets go back to mine now then." I said

We both walked to my red Citroen C1 parked under the station, got in and I drove to my house.

My house was a 2 story red brick house with a twin garage and a rockery at the front. There was a silver Porshe that belonged to my dad Peter Suki. There was also a dark red BMW that belonged to my parents. I parked my car in my space next to the rockery, turned off the ignition Sophie and I both got out and closed the door then I locked it. Walking up to the front door I unlocked the door and walked in with sophie after me.

"I am back dad, mum!" I called

Kathryn's POV

After watching the bus drive away I walked back in to the gate and found my friend Georgina Smith standing there.

"hi George, did you just get in? I asked her giving her a hug.

" yeah there was a delay on the trains." She said.

" that's strange nothing was announced at this end, maybe they did not get the message up here or something." I said puzzled.

"well lets get back to mine I have some unbelievable news to tell you. You know the tennis team I told you about Seigaku? Well there are here in Reading and they might want to hang out with us, isn't that cool?" I said excited.

"Really, that's unexpected,"


End file.
